1. Field
One or more embodiments of the invention relate to a zoom lens and an electronic device including the same, and more particularly, to a zoom lens having a function to correct blur in a captured image due to vibration. More particularly, various embodiments of the invention relate to a zoom lens that includes four lens groups (i.e., a first lens group to a fourth lens group), where positions of the first and fourth lens groups are fixed when zoom is varied, and an electronic device including the zoom lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-047813, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2011-237737, and Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-027262 disclose a zoom lens that includes a negative lens group (a first lens group), a positive lens group (a second lens group), a negative lens group (a third lens group), and a positive lens group (a fourth lens group) in this order from an object side and in which positions of the first lens group and the fourth lens group are fixed when zoom is varied.
In addition, in the above configuration, a zoom lens that corrects vibration through a lens shift method is known (Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-047813). For example, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-047813, an image side lens group in a second lens group is set as a vibration correcting group, and a third lens group is set as a focus group. In Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-047813, both an inner focusing and a blur correction are realized by employing the above configuration. However, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-047813, a second lens group and a third lens group are positioned too far away from each other at a telephoto end.
Here, when a zoom lens is actually manufactured as a product, it may be considered that a first lens group and a fourth lens group have fixed positions, and a second lens group and a third lens group, which need to be movable, are configured as one unit. A voice coil motor (VCM) is inserted into a unit including the second lens group and the third lens group, and a focusing operation is performed at a high speed by using the VCM. However, in a configuration of Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-047813, since the second lens group and the third lens group are positioned too far away from each other at the telephoto end, as described above, a configuration in which the VCM is inserted into the unit including the second lens group and the third lens group may not be employed.
In addition, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-047813, a fourth lens group includes one lens, but it is not likely to ensure a performance of the zoom lens if a final lens group (lens group closest to the image side) is made up of only one lens.
Furthermore, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2011-237737 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-027262, the inner focusing is realized by setting the third lens group to be a focus group, but there is no group having a function to correct vibration.